Me miraste apenas y lloré
by jupter
Summary: LATIN HETALIA- Luego de la guerra de Las Malvinas, Martín se reencuentra en un bar con Miguel, el único que lo ayudó durante uno de sus momentos mas difíciles entre ellos siempre hubo algo inconcluso. Argentina x Perú.


_Me miraste apenas y lloré._

* * *

Su vista se paseaba , algo perdida, por todos los rincones de aquel bar hasta que se cruzó con un par de ojos color ambar. Miguel se encogió en su lugar al saberse observado, aquel ardor que se podía leer en los ojos verdes del argentino ciertamente le resultaba inquietante. Al otro, en cambio, le pareció bastante tierno verlo así; aunque estaba acostumbrado, ese chico siempre había sido demasiado lindo y dulce; por lo que una pequeña mueca de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro por primera vez desde que "todo eso" había pasado.

A Martín le temblaban un poco las comisuras de los labios, le era difícil mantener una sonrisa en ese momento y la sensación que le había invadido al verlo al peruano había sido bastante efímera. De todas formas no se iba a ir de ese lugarejo sin darle las gracias. Migue por su lado seguía tomando de su pisco, siguiendo, con algo de inseguridad, los pasos del argentino.

Se levantó algo tambaleante, mas por el dolor y cansancio que atravesaban su cuerpo en ese instante, que por el alcohol. Se sentó en aquella pequeña mesa esquinera a su lado y por un rato largo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Miguel, con timidez y todo, pero se tomó la libertad de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Martín y entrecerrar los ojos.

-Gracias...- Pronunció el rubio con un suspiro. El moreno simplemente se quedó allí, cómodo, disfrutando del ritmo en el que el pecho de Martín se inflaba y desinflaba con su respiración, disfrutando de su aliento cálido y de la mano de Martín que bajaba para rodearlo por la cintura con una suavidad que lo tranquilizaba.

-Tuve miedo...- Le confesó Miguel levantando un poco la vista buscando algún gesto por parte de Martín.

-Yo también...- Le respondió simplemente dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. -Pero no te tendrías que haber metido...- Lo regañó como a nene chiquito.

-Si te pasaba algo yo... no iba a saber que hacer...- Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y apoyó las manos hechas puño en sus rodillas buscando no romper a llorar en ese lugar. Mierda, ya era un adulto, no podía verse tan idiota y... cagón, si, esa era la palabra.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de saberlo, tenía esa duda y lo estaba volviendo loco. -Martín..- Lo llamó irguiéndose y con una seriedad bastante particular. El rubio no entendía lo que pasaba por lo que solo esperó que continuara. -Tu... ya hablaste con Manuel?- Una parte de el no quería saber la respuesta.

Al argentino esa pregunta le cayó como la mierda. No soportaba la sola idea de que Manuel en ese momento estuviera de lo mas tranquilo con el infeliz de Arthur, tampoco soportaba la traición de quién, por mucho tiempo, fue lo mas importante para el. -No...- Dijo mirándolo fijamente y sin mentir.

_"Me miraste apenas y lloré."_

Miguel solo frunció la boca sin saber que mas decir.

-Sos muy importante para mi... Lo sabés, no?- Le preguntó el rubio en un momento en el que el otro parecía comenzar a ponerse incomodo con la cercanía.

-Si, pe'...- Dijo realmente sin creerlo, porque sabía que para Martín solo existía el chileno.

Martín le depositó un beso detrás del oído y se quedó apoyado en su hombro no sabiendo que decir.

-Pucha... me enamoré de vos.- Dijo con una mueca de dolor mal disimulada. Estaba siendo sincero, no se sentía bien, y Martín no lo ayudaba.

Al argentino no lo tomó de sorpresa porque ya lo sabía y si por el fuera, intentaría con todo su corazón hacerlo feliz, pero Miguel no lo había dejado. -Quiero estar con vos.- Le reiteró el argentino retomando una vieja discusión.

-No.- Cerró los ojos y dio un sorbo largo a su botella.

-¿Por que?- Siguió con pequeñas caricias en la cintura del moreno, escondidas por la mesa, algo temerosas de ser descubiertas. Un suspiro ahogado se le escapó a Miguel.

-¿Por que me quieres complicar todo?- Buscó su mirada demasiado apenado. De pronto una mueca triste se formó en su cara, Martín estaba todo lastimado, tenía moretones, cortes, su piel estaba muy amarillenta. Le apartó un par de mechones de la cara y besó su mandíbula. -Encima, a pesar de todo seguís siendo un churro.- Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en ambos, pero ninguna se concretó.

-Ya chupé mucho, Tincho, me voy antes de que me den ganas de hacer algo demasiado chimbombo...- Dijo e intentó pararse.

En ese momento, a Martín, toda la vida le pasó frente a sus ojos. Desde cuando era solo un grupo de pueblos originarios, el día en que conoció a Manuel y a Miguel, y el día en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del chileno, el día en el que el peruano le dijo que lo amaba, el día en el que Vicky le dijo que se iba con Arthur, el día en el que desesperadamente intentó recuperarla, el día en el que se enteró de que Manuel lo había traicionado, vendido. Los días en los que el frío de las Islas Malvinas surcaba su piel, y la soledad lo hacía volverse loco.. y el día en el que lo vio llegar, el único que se acordó de el... Miguel. Lo rescató, lo acompañó, ayudó... gracias a el estaba con vida en ese momento, a pesar de haber perdido casi todo.

El era solo un hombre con dolor, y Miguel era ahora lo único que le quedaba en su oscura vida, la única luz.

Martín tomó su muñeca y lo detuvo. -Me quiero enamorar de vos...-

-Tincho...- No quería ceder, no quería sufrir.

-Por favor... Sos lo único que me importa en este momento.- Sentenció con una seguridad que ni el mismo sabía que sentía.

_"Me miraste apenas y lloré. No sabía entonces que el amor abría puertas que cerró el ayer."_

De pronto Miguel sonrió, pero no fue lo que el argentino esperaba.

-Estás entre pisco y nazca- Le dio un beso en la boca, uno ardiente intentando no demostrar tanto el hecho de que estaba viviendo el mejor instante de su vida. Cuando se separó, ignorando el hecho de que la gente a su alrededor mirará raro, le besó la frente. -Cuando estés sobrio, búscame.-

Y así se fue del bar, medio tambaleante, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Por su parte, Martín se quedó allí con la cerveza en una mano y sin procesar todo eso... ¿Acaso había sido un "lo voy a pensar"?

-Quiero intentarlo...- Dijeron el uno y el otro, a la vez, desde lugares diferentes y a la nada. Tal vez Miguel se dejara amar, y Martín se enamorara... Si, de todas formas, eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Me costó muchísimo pero por fin lo terminé. Este es mi primer ArgPe, y la verdad es que disfruté muco escribiendolo porque son mi pareja favorita.**

**Por si no se entiende del todo, es sobre lo que, según yo, pasa después de la guerra de Las Islas Malvinas, donde el único país que ayudó a Argentina, fue Perú. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino que:**

**Martín y Manuel, a Rowein~**

**Miguel a Kuraudia~**

**Está basado en la canción El bar de los fracasos, de Victor Heredia.**


End file.
